Merry Christmas?
by Savior Emma Swan
Summary: "Nothing had been merry in Temperance's life for a long time, this Christmas least of all."  Another bit of angst from a dissatisfied fan, with a slight holiday twist. Enjoy and have a wonderful holiday.


_Disclaimer – Nothing related to the TV show Bones belongs to me. Raise your hand if you're ready to go murder Hart Hanson._

A/N - I guess there's no telling when inspiration will strike. I hope you all enjoy this next little bit of catharsis, Christmas style.

**Merry Christmas?**

"Hey, Bones." Booth called out as he approached the lab platform, where Temperance was bent over a centuries old skeleton. He reached her side. "Figured I'd find you here, working, on Christmas Eve."

"Why wouldn't I be? Simply because it is the day before church officials decided to celebrate Jesus Christ's birth doesn't mean I shouldn't come into work."

"Right. But you're the only one here."

"These remains aren't part of a murder investigation. I'm perfectly capable of evaluating them on my own." She still hadn't looked up.

"Okay. So…what are you doing tomorrow?" Temperance sighed.

"Though no one in my family has been an observant Christian in several years, my father still insists on having Christmas together, and he invited my cousin Margaret."

"Oh. What about Hoggins and Angela?"  
"They're going to Texas to see Angela's father."  
"I though Angela's dad hated Hoggins."

"Well, in the beginning he liked him, and then they broke off the engagement, so he disliked him, and now they're together again, so he likes him again. It's all very complex and irrational, like most familial issues. I try not to concern myself with it, so long as Angela is happy."

"Of course. Is Cam doing anything?"  
"I think she's having Christmas at home with Michelle. Why the sudden interest in everyone's holiday plans?" Temperance finally stood up and faced Booth.

"I just thought maybe you'd be having Christmas at your place again. You know, for all the squints."

"No. I'm not."

"Yeah, I got that now." There were a few beats of uncomfortable silence, something the pair had experienced frequently as of late. "You know if you…have extra food or…anything…I could…come over." Booth mumbled awkwardly. Temperance looked puzzled.

"Why would I have extra food?" Booth didn't respond. "Besides, aren't you having Christmas with Hannah and Parker?"  
"Rebecca asked for Parker this year, and I thought I would have Hannah, so I let her take him. Then Hannah told me she planned to spend Christmas at the homeless shelter. She wants to write a piece on them, you know, maybe get some attention from people who can help them."

"Now **that** is a productive way to spend December 25th. Why not go with her?"

"She doesn't want me to. She says the people there trust her already, because she's been over there a couple of times. She thinks I'll spook them." Temperance considered that for a moment.

"That's probably true."

"You really think I'd scare them off?"

"Well, you wouldn't fit in to their culture. You wouldn't be able to relate to them."

"Homeless people have a culture?"

"Exactly my point. You'd be disrespectful to them and ruin any opportunity Hannah has to connect to them."

"I wouldn't do that to her."

"Not intentionally."

"You know what? It doesn't matter, because I'm not going." Temperance turned away from Booth's anger and back to the skeleton. It, at least, couldn't take out its pain and frustration on her. In a more controlled tone, Booth asked, "So, I really shouldn't come over?" Temperance turned back.

"I think it's best that our relationship be purely professional."

"What? But, Bones – "

"And about that, you should probably call me "Dr. Brennan" or "Brennan.""

"I've always called you Bones."

"Yes, as a term of endearment, which is no longer appropriate."

"I still care about you. Sure, I'm with Hannah now, but you're still my partner." He looked her dead in the eyes: "I would still die for you. I would still kill for you. Nothing can change that." Temperance looked down.

"I don't think that's true. I used to be sure it was true, but now…they're just words. I don't believe any of your promises anymore." Booth looked hurt, and Temperance couldn't keep from feeling a slight sadistic satisfaction at that.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because…" Temperance breathed out as her eyes watered. "Because you should have waited for me! I know that sounds horribly selfish and unreasonable, but you should have. I thought you knew me so well, better than anyone else. I trusted that you understood that one day, I would be ready, even though I wasn't in that moment. Even though you said you had to move on, I didn't think you would, because I trusted that you loved me and wanted me. I can't trust you anymore, Booth, not really. We work together, yes, but I wouldn't call us partners." They stood, staring at each other, anguish and regret hanging in the air. Booth pulled Temperance to him, but she remained rigid. He stepped back.

"Merry Christmas, Bones." As he walked away, Temperance sunk down to the platform and let her tears fall. Nothing had been merry in her life for a long time, this Christmas least of all.

A/N - Thank you for reading, please take a second of your time to gift me a review. Have a very Merry Christmas and a joyous New Year.


End file.
